


Dorm mates

by Hoodies_and_Snapbacks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Past Japis mentioned, Past abuse and life threatening violence, Slow Burn, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks/pseuds/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks
Summary: College AU where Lapis and Peridot are roommates. Shenanigans and other fun times ensue. Some angst and past problems but mostly focused on the healing aspect and fluff. Follows cannon for the most part but with its own twist. Slow burn but i follow a loose schedule with updates so be prepared.





	1. Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfiction :P I've read a lot of Lapidot and decided to finally try my hand so we'll see how this goes. Any critism/suggestions are welcome. First chapter is short cause i wanted to post what i have to motivate myself to write more.

The ashen gray sky mirrored Lapis's own downcast expression. Funny how the world seems to understand when you want to be left alone, seeing how the pathways were mostly empty. Once she entered her dorm and climbed the stairs, she made her way to her room, collapsing on her bed a second later. The clock's red numbers blinked 2:34 towards Lapis's weary eyes. Normally, it would be too early to sleep but sheer exhaustion too over. With any luck, professor Garnet would finalize the room change soon.

\---------

Peridot huffed as Garnet told her the news. She knew that her roommate didn't fancy her, okay major understatement, but she didn't expect her to actually change rooms. 

"Well, whatever!", she threw up her arms in emphasis, "She was getting in the way of my new project with her laundry anyways. Who's the new roommate?"

Garnet chuckled a little. "I'll let her introduce herself to you later. Expect her later today."

Her eyebrows raised at that. "So soon?"

Garnet just nodded and motioned her off, mentioning some pressing duty. Some details would have been nice but that was Garnet, always mysterious. Peridot needed to go to her 3pm Java programing class anyway. After grabbing her bag from the floor she headed out in that direction. Turning her walk into a jog when she saw the time. She didn't want to be late today. Not when the class was finally going onto to more advanced tasks.

\------------

"Wow this place is kinda a mess. I don't know if i want to meet the roommate, Steven."

"You'll like her a lot. Im sure of it Lapis!" His grin was infectious and Lapis let herself get caught up in his optimism. 

"I'll try to get along with her i guess," she continued on before Steven could reply, "but only cause i owe you."

"You don't owe me for anything friend-o!" He responded with finger guns of course. "I have to go, my beach summer fun buddy."

It was hard to hide her disappointment. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later." Lapis waved slightly as Steven excused himself. At least she was out of that hell hole. She wasn't sure when Jasper was finally going to show up. The only streak of luck going her way was that after everything went down Jasper had been giving her a lot of space and crashing at her co-worker's house. Staring at the ceiling seemed like a reasonable past time so she flopped on her bed and dedicated herself to the task. She would unpack the few boxes she had later.


	2. Watch out for pissed Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis isn't a fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look over and edit it a bit but i'm not so confident with this chapter. Hopefully i get better as it this goes on :) Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Lapis woke up feeling disoriented, thirsty, and pissed. Nothing new there. Her hand attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes until she caught sight of a person beside her bed. 

"Uh, hi? Are you the new roommate? Wait, of course you are, you are sleeping in the other bed and all. I'm Peridot, a computer science major. Pretty much the most competent one. But, uh-"

The stuttering was irritating her already frazzled mind so Lapis cut her off before she could continue. "I'm Lapis. Did you wake me up? I feel like shit."

"Kinda? I was moving some of my projects around", Lapis eyed the junk on the floor and desk skeptically, "and the rattling woke you up." 

Incoherent muttering and grumbling came from Lapis but Peridot caught something along the lines of "i'm going back to sleep" among it.

Baffled by her new roommate's behavior, Peridot immediately contributed her two cents. "It's almost 7! Don't you have assignments to do or something? You look like you've slept the entire time you've been here."

"Probably and i don't care." Lapis snuggled deeper under her blankets, waving one hand in the air in a shooing motion.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't care." Lapis paused for a second and then huffed, satisfied with Peridot's silence. "I'm going back to sleep, night."

After a moment, Peridot recovered from her surprise and may have muttered a "jerk" louder than she meant to. Peridot made the executive decision to continue on the project she laid on her desk and set herself into motion gathering the necessary parts.

\--------

Peridot had been assembling the last parts of a mini solar powered car when she heard shuffling behind her. A groggy Lapis with a quite ruffled bed head leaned over her shoulder and peered down at her work. Lapis's blue sweatshirt rested on the edge of one shoulder, revealing a black tank top, while the other side stopped at her neck. Peridot briefly wondered how she didn't overheat under all those blankets.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Did you have a good 1000 year sleep?" Through her glasses, Peridot squinted up, spying drool on the corner of Lapis's mouth. How nice. 

Lapis's eyes drifted to a cat shaped clock, reading 7 minutes past 8. With the dark blue and black sky out of the uncovered window, Lapis panicked slightly. The sky would only darken more the longer she waited.

Accompanied by a rather exaggerated wave, Lapis addressed Peridot, who was still hunched over her project: "Well, i am off to find some nourishment. Good luck with whatever that is."

As she walked the familiar path towards the closest dinning hall, Lapis tried to remember where she had seen Peridot before. Maybe a class with her? Hmm... no. She almost never remembered classmates but Peridot stood out in her mind. It would most likely come back to her later. First, dinner.

She ate quickly to minimize her time around other students. She could never be sure when someone unwanted would show up. Focusing on surviving was the best she could do for now. Towards the end of her meal, it finally clicked. Peridot was that damn store clerk from last summer. Just her luck. 

Marching with force in each step, Lapis tried to remember where her new room was. After a moment, she found her room number and almost slammed the door closed behind her. 

"Peridot!" 

Peridot's head jerked up while she dropped her screw driver. She looked up through askew glasses, blurting "what?" though the word came out muddled.

"You stood there while Jasper berated me and did nothing. I distinctly remember you from that Safeway."

Through her glasses, that were now centered on Peridot's face, she looked up in bewilderment and confusion. "Safeway....? Yeah, i worked there this summer but oh- you're Jasper's girlfriend... i, uh." Upon her realization, Peridot brought her gaze to the floor and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Ex-girlfriend, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say something i really did. It's just, she was my senior co-worker and about foot taller than me. I'm pretty much a fly compared to Ms. beef-cake." Peridot's eyes locked with Lapis's for a moment before they drifted to the floor again. "I never meant for any of that to happen."

"Do you mean the hundreds of times she insulted me? Or maybe you mean when she snapped and pushed me in front of the store? Trust me. She did worse than that. Especially, that night." Lapis grit her teeth at the unspoken memory. "At least her boss saw it and with other customers around, she was forced to fire her." Bristling with eyes full of venom, Lapis gave the appearance of a poked raccoon. Or maybe a bear. It was hard to decide. 

To Peridot's credit at least she looked genuinely sorry. Not like Lapis bought that. Peridot was probably just trying to save her own neck. "I didn't want it to turn out like that. I was just scared. Okay? I'm sorry. I'm a different person now. At the end of the summer, i stood up to Mrs. Diamond and uh... kinda called her a clod... she'll probably skin me alive if she ever sees me again. The point is i'm braver now! I don't let people push me around anymore."

Lapis snorted, not even attempting to mask her disdain. "Yeah, right. I wish i could ask for another room change but i already owe Steven too much. So just stay to your side of the dorm and there won't be any problems."


	3. How to be a better roommate 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot asks for help from a trusted source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly canon compliant and even some of the wording is similar. Also, sorry for releasing this at 12:30am i fell asleep and couldn't finish it till late :) And it was getting kinda long so i decided to end it. As always suggestions and critism is welcome.

For 2 days Peridot tried to be quiet and stay to her side of the room but her habit of talking to herself was definitely not helping. As she sorted the pile of parts on her desktop, she thought about how small the world really was. Lapis and her weren't so different. Feeling isolated and scared seemed like a shared feeling for one. And they both knew some of the same good people... and bad people. Interestingly enough it seemed like Lapis knew Steven very well. 

Speaking of which, her hand finally found the beaten up ipod Steven had given to her. The noise would be a welcome distraction with the dead silence in the dorm. Besides sleeping, the only things Lapis did when she was here is glare at Peridot or stare out the window towards the sky. At least she was out at the moment.

As she listened to the music, she talked out loud to herself. "All she does is glare at me when she's here. At least my old roommate would say hello even if she was a bit annoying. This silence is going to kill me! I need to resolve things." 

While talking out loud, her mind searched for some way to make Lapis understand. Oh, wait. Steven! She would talk to Garnet tomorrow and see if Steven was free to help her. Lapis seemed more content with trying to sprout imaginary wings and fly through that window she was always looking through than giving Peridot a chance anyways. She needed all the help she could get.

\----------

"Urg! She's completely ignoring me Steven!" Peridot's hands flew up in exacerbation while she paced in her room. 

"I completely forgot you two had met before. I guess the last time you met wasn't on the best terms." 

"But that's in the past! Things are different now! I'm different now!" Steven nodded his head and smiled up at her. "If only i could make her see that. I want her to understand!"

"Aw, that's sweet. We just need to show her the new you." Instead of his grin, a softer smile reached his face. 

Peridot held her face in her hands as she groaned. "But she doesn't want anything to do with me right now. How do i even do that?!"

"Let's write her a card!"

"Uh, is that really going to work...?" But Steven was already digging through her belonging for markers and paper so she gave in. Steven was stubborn when he wanted to be and either way what did she have to lose?

"Here, markers and...." She darted around, searching. "Ah ha! Here's a sheet of paper."

As he drew a crude depiction of Lapis and Peridot smiling while holding hands and Peridot gave her criticisms about the hands and noses, he chatted on about the powers of cards. "See, this card will show her your sincere feelings and hopefully, the new you." He added flowers around the drawing. "Now, you write inside the card."

Peridot looked at Steven skeptically but he urged her forward. "Okay..."  
Finally, after a long while, she managed to write something as sincere as possible. Lapis would be back soon.

As if on cue, while Steven put away the last of the markers, Lapis entered the room. She made a beeline for her bed without seeing Steven, even when Peridot called her name. When Steven spoke, her head snapped up and saw Peridot holding a card out to her while Steven stood behind Peridot. "Steven did the outside, and i did the inside." Peridot held out the card, looking at Lapis with unease and hope.

Lapis opened the card and read the words while maintaining her deadpan expression. "Sorry I let Jasper hurt you, you both seemed very intimidating. That's a sincere compliment. -Peridot"

Lapis's glare could have melted the Arctic as Peridot's wide smile wavered. In one move, Lapis tore the card in two and left the dorm, leaving Steven and Peridot to watch helplessly.

"The lack of noses! That must have been the issue!" Peridot began to pace again. "It took me over an hour to compose that and i was completely sincere. There's no way it was any of my writing." Peridot grit her teeth and clasped her hands into fists at her sides.

"Maybe Lapis just doesn't like cards? How about a gift?"

"A gift!" Peridot shouted, stopping her pacing for a moment to consider.

"Well, what does she like?" 

"Things she likes.... things she likes... The only things she does is", Peridot counted off items on her hands, "stare at the sky, sleep, glare at me, and avoid taking showers." She laughed slightly at the last one.

"Maybe she's just having troubles adjusting to the showers here? It is your first year in college, right? She just needs something to make her feel more at home." Peridot nodded as she thought of his suggestion.

"Maybe, a...?" Steven nodded enthusiastically up at Peridot waiting for the suggestion. Before she vocalized it, she shot down her own suggestion: "No..." She tried again. "but how about a ...?" Her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "No...." Steven held his chin pensively, trying to think as well. 

"Let's go to the campus store and see what we can find." Steven suggested. "Since there's nothing obvious."

\----------

"Here" Peridot handed Lapis a rubber ducky with a blue bowtie and a nice smelling shampoo. "You've been avoiding the showers and such so, a gift for you!" Peridot pointed at Lapis as she smirked. "Pretty good right? The showers here can be pretty crummy and its our first year in college but now you have a buddy. It's ribbon even matches your hair." She looked up expectantly, proud of her success in gift giving.

Lapis's face did not appear to be one of joy. "Have you ever experienced the crushing feeling of water around you as you struggle to hold your breath? Water trapping you from all sides. Cold, and wet, and bleak, and suffocating." Lapis put extra emphasis on each word and let the anger boil in her eyes and words. "Knowing that if you fail to surface, that place will be you're literal tomb?" Peridot eyes widened as Lapis's face darkened.

"Uh, tomb you say?" Peridot tried to make herself small as possible, face contorting into a grimace.

With slightly more force than needed, Lapis threw the shampoo and then the rubber ducky back at Peridot. "I didn't think so. You don't know me." A small pause and then, she added "But thanks, for the thought." Lapis turned to Steven for moment, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Steven it wasn't your fault."

As Lapis walked out again, Peridot tried and failed to juggle the items in her arms and dropped them. "This is hopeless! Of course it was more complicated than that! That was a stupid idea. There's nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

"Hey! Don't give up yet. We'll find the perfect gift yet." Steven added reassuringly. "It's time to brainstorm again."


	4. Peridot survives the most deadly thing on earth, Lapis's glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence warning. It isn't graphic at all and no gets seriously hurt. This chapter is basically the second part of chapter 3. The woman at the end is kind've the human version of the rubies ship i guess? I love the rubies so definitely not any of them. Steven is an A+ mediator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than the last ones. Finals, SAT, and driver's in the next two weeks so bear with me. Hopefully ill be able to post about a chapter a week for those weeks. Critism and suggestions appreciated :)

"If not something she likes how about something you like?" Steven looked at Peridot before gazing out the window at the now dark sky. 

While she thought it over, she stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling the comforting presence of her phone and Steven's ipod. She took the beaten up ipod out and fiddled with it anxiously. "Maybe one of my Camp Pining Hearts seasons?" She thought for a second in silence but Steven could tell from her face that she was getting more and more frustrated. Grunting before abruptly throwing up her free hand, she started off again. "None of my things are going to work. Obviously nothing i have is important enough to give Lapis! I don't know about this Steven." 

The silence loomed around them before she looked down at the ipod. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The best gift she could give. "This!" She stuck out her hand wildly, grasping at the ipod tightly. "This music could help her too!"

\------

"Tada!" Peridot presented a white box in blue ribbon to Lapis. Her semi-permanent scowl was back in place, not even softening for the smiling Steven beside Peridot. She clutched her hands tight to her sides, wondering how long it would take for Peridot to leave if she just stayed silent. Hopefully, she'd give up soon.

Instead Peridot inched forward, smiling that cautious but hopeful smile. "Look it even has a blue ribbon." A lopsided smirk replaced her smile. "I gotcho numba." She winked and made a finger gun. Joking helped Peridot distract herself from her discomfort even if Lapis seemed unfazed. "Here, i'll unwrap it for you." As her hands tore at the wrapping, she went on her explanation. "When i met Steven, he gave this to me as a gift. I was unsure at first but the music made me feel better. Something to drown out the anxious thoughts that i had from moving away from home to come to this college. It can help you too!"

Only a vacant expression greeted the present in Peridot's now outstretched arm. Lapis grabbed it and looked at it as Peridot explained how it worked and it's setlist. Making eye contact with Peridot just to drive her point, Lapis finally spoke, her voice getting louder with each word: "I don't. Want. Your. Garbage!" Then, completely crushing Peridot's smile, Lapis dropped the ipod to the ground and broke it under her heel. 

For one moment, Peridot looked at it expressionless before her face scrunched in her frustration. "What were you emotionally scarred by an ipod too?" Lapis grit her teeth in anger but Peridot continued on, "You know what? I get it," scratching her head roughly, "i really do. You feel lost and isolated. This dorm doesn't exactly feel like home." She gestured around herself at the messy room. "You're alone." Peridot let her voice rise as sarcasm dripped from her words. "Nobody could possibly know what that feels like! Except i do! We're the same. You don't have to be alone." Her hands waved in front of her chest as she released all her frustration and became dispirited once again. "So, tell me. What do you want from me?" Her eyes drifted to the sides before they found Lapis's stormy blue eyes again. "Whatever it is. I'll do it."

Lapis's face contorted in fury. "I want you... to LEAVE!" The shout could have rattled the nearby furniture. Softly, Peridot uttered "fine" before she left the dorm room. 

"Lapis. Why are you being so mean to her? She was really trying!" Confusion, sorrow, and a small amount of anger crossed Steven's face as he talked to Lapis. It seemed like they were never going to get past this.

"Why do you trust her, Steven?" Her glare never wavered.

"Because i know her Lapis! You haven't even given her a chance! And now she's gone forever." They stood in silence while Lapis thought it over. She was about to speak when suddenly Peridot came running through the door panting. 

"She's going to kill me!"

Peridot joined Steven's side as a short but very buff woman barged in. "Short stack! I swore if i ever saw you again i was gonna kill you." She marched forward before Steven stood in front of Peridot, eyeing the woman warily. He could smell alcohol on her breath. 

"Move out of the way kid." She raised her hand in an effort to push him but in a flash Lapis had gripped her wrist. 

"Back off. Now." When the woman made no effort to leave and took a step forwards Lapis pushed her backwards. Slowly and somewhat clumsily the woman threw a punch and in one fell swoop, Lapis guided the woman's weight forwards and flipped her onto her back. In admiration and fear, Peridot spat out "Holy Smokes." Though the only response the woman gave was "you bitch" as she scrambled out of the room.

Anxiously, Peridot tried to slink away behind Lapis but Lapis turned abruptly, stopping Peridot. "Are you okay?"

In full force, Peridot smiled up at Lapis, her eyes sparkling. Lapis had to avert her eyes as her cheeks colored. "Um...."

When they regained their cool, Steven asked Peridot about the stranger and she went off on a story of how she tried to get revenge at Mrs. Diamond. Attempting to prank Mrs. Diamond on a dare, Peridot had TPed her house, only to realize it the wrong house. Needless to say, the woman wasn't very happy that someone decided to do that to her parent's house. Peridot was definitely rambling at the end and was worried that she had annoyed Lapis again. All her worries faded when she caught the flicker of an amused expression before Lapis masked it in nonchalance. 

Peridot thanked Steven as he left, especially since he put off his homework for this. Garnet, his older sister although not through blood, was probably worried about him. Though Garnet did have a strange calm around her when unexpected things happened. 

After Steven had said his goodbyes, Lapis turned her attention to Peridot. "Alright, Peridot. If we're going to make this work, there's a few rules. First, don't ask too many questions. Second, respect my personal spaces and don't touch me. Third, keep whatever that show is you keep watching on a quieter setting." Peridot hung on every word, trying to remember everything. She didn't want to mess up her only chance already.

"Camp Pining Hearts."

"What?"

"The show i watch. It's called Camp Pining Hearts. It's really good you should watch it. Percy and Pierre are-"

"No thanks." Lapis almost regretted her words at Peridot's down trodden look but then remembered how Peridot could go into full scale rants. 

"Oh, well that's okay."

Before Peridot could ask anything intrusive, Lapis pointed towards the door, "I'm, uh, gonna go for now." Worrying over her tone, she added "but i'll be back" for Peridot. Apparently, this was the right decision because Peridot smiled. Although Peridot was far from being trusted, Lapis thought maybe she wasn't so bad. A strong maybe.

"Okay! See you later Lapis!" She waved at Lapis's retreating figure for a moment before she glanced at the room. Shoot, the broken ipod was still on the floor. She pondered for a moment before deciding that would go in one of her boxes of parts. As she did so, she couldn't help the wide grin plastered on her face. Maybe roommates weren't such a bad idea.


	5. Friday night means parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis are total losers. Sorry to disappoint but there's no partying to be had. There's quite a bit of time left unexplored before Lapis and Peridot become better friends in cannon so less evidentful character bonding before i get to cannon moments again. Yay :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms here i come! Putting this out a little earlier in the week since it's my only free time. Comments and critism are appreciated. Thank you to everyone so far for your support! :)

Luckily, the end of the week had arrived. Not that it made much of a difference to Lapis. She slept through most of her classes lately. 

As Peridot hobbled through the door, Lapis immediately noticed her odd gate. Bluntly, she stated, "You're limping," before walking away from the window.

"Yeah. I can tell. Thanks."

Lapis rolled her eyes at Peridot. "Did you trip on your own ego or something?"

"Haha, funny. No, there's just lots and lots of stairs. Too many for one building, really." Peridot collapsed in her desk chair and groaned.

Looked at her quizzically, Lapis just turned to her bed and sat down. Out of habit she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Peridot was working on her computer for a change. For all her complaining about Lapis's slacking, she didn't seem to do work all that often. 

Watching Peridot was quite interesting actually. She had the poofy-est and wildest hair Lapis had ever seen. Lapis had to stiffle a laugh at the thought of Peridot trying to control the mass of blonde hairs that stuck out in every direction. 

While Peridot worked, her face contorted in weird ways and her brow furrowed if she was particularly frustrated. And of course, while she did all of this, Peridot turned back in forth in her swivel chair or tapped her hand on the desk. Steven was right, Peridot wasn't dangerous, she was just a brash, over-talkative, annoying dork. Once Peridot had caught her staring but Peridot just blushed and looked away, leaning down to rub her leg again.

"Seriously, you rub your leg every 5 seconds." It was beginning to bother Lapis. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm trying to focus here." 

Turning back to her monitor, Peridot went back to staring at her screen, motionless in her chair. So much for her focus. Peridot finally groaned and lay face-first in the pile of papers in front of her. "I need more mountain dew."

Lapis gazed at the crumpled bottles around Peridot. She doubted Peridot needed more mountain dew.

"Or you know, that thing, i think it's called sleep?" 

Peridot snorted, sincerely doubting that sleep could be better than mountain dew. Briefly, Lapis thought of her own fucked up sleep schedule before she buried those thoughts. Number 1 rule of Lapis's brain: never think about anything. 

Peridot eyed the pile of clothes on her floor. "I think i'm just going to do my laundry instead." 

Wrapping her small arms around as many clothes as she could, Peridot stumbled under the weight. At least Lapis actually laughed, just a little bit but it was genuine, when Peridot almost fell over. Loser, trying to do actual laundry. Who needed that when Lapis had oversized sweatshirts and sweatpants with more food stains in them than clean spots.

Peridot re-emerged with her cleaned laundry quite a while later. Though the only way Lapis knew was the clock, her perception of the passing of time wasn't great.

"Here, i assume this is yours." Peridot held out a gray sweatshirt with blue print reading "Beach City University Swim Team."

"It accidentally got in my laundry pile."

With great effort, Lapis heaved herself from the mattress(probably cardboard by how uncomfortable it was) and crossed the room. She stuck out her hand and tugged it from Peridot's own out stretched hand. "Yeah. Thanks."

Peridot's arms returned to her sides and she paused for a second. "I didn't know you swim for the college."

"Swam." Lapis corrected. "I stopped before i changed dorms."

Before her brain could catch up with her mouth, Peridot spat out "Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed together, her brain working a mile a minute to solve the puzzle that was Lapis Lazuli.

A mixture of expressions crossed Lapis's face, longing, sadness, frustration, before it returned to its rigid blank state. "I thought we agreed you would stop asking so many questions."

Peridot's cheeks reddened slightly and she coughed into her fist. "Sorry. I'll just go-" her finger jabbed at her side of the room- "yeah."

The night dragged on as it became evident to Lapis that Peridot, unsurprisingly, didn't have any Friday night plans. Only typing and muttering curses at her screen. Lapis had never wished more that she could go out walking right now but alas it was already dark. 

She decided roaming the halls might be better than her current situation at least. Without a word, Lapis strolled past Peridot and out the door into the much brighter hallway. Squinting, she chose a direction and ambled down the empty hall. The quiet wasn't unwelcome but it was odd in a way. Everyone must've gone to better party locations than a falling apart freshman dorm. 

After a while, Lapis felt calmer and less trapped than she had in that cluttered room. However, the quiet was beginning to unsettle her. She had become so used to the constant background noise Peridot provided. 

"I'm back." 

"Shit!"

The darkness of the room just added to Lapis's confusion. She heard a THUMP and more cursing. Turning on the lights, the sight of Peridot sprawled on the floor with a blanket over her lower half greeted Lapis.

"Okay..."

"I thought you had left! You scared me half to death." One of Peridot's hands pressed over her heart while the other clutched the blanket tightly. 

"Yeah. I left," raising an eyebrow at Peridot, Lapis said "Now i'm back" in a "is that not obvious to you, weirdo" tone. At least that's how Peridot interpreted it.

"Like left for the night!" Peridot spoke in a calmer tone, "Leave for a second, wouldja?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Did i interrupt some private 'you' time?"

For a second, Peridot stared at her blankly, before the connotation behind Lapis's amused look and air quotations caught up to her. 

"What?!" Peridot sputtered, "no! Just get out for one damn second!"

"Alright, but i hope you have pants on under that blanket."

Lapis swung the door closed behind her and leaned against it. She was tempted to enter when she heard another thump and some cursing but she resisted.

"Okay. You can come in."

Opening the door yet again, Lapis looked over the frazzled Peridot who was luckily wearing sweatpants. She noted the white pair of shorts decorated by small alien faces on the floor. Those were new.

Peridot followed Lapis's eyes and snatched the shorts off the floor before stuffing them in a drawer. 

"Are you at least going to explain what happened?"

"No. Believe it or not there's questions i'm not fond of answering either, Lazulli." 

Peridot crossed her arms with a cautious expression. She looked relieved when Lapis shrugged her shoulders and strode to the opposing side of the room.

There was no way Lapis would sleep this late at night(8:45) but she didn't feel like chatting anymore. Plus, she would run out of luck for having mostly dreamless sleep soon. So it was better just to stare at the blank wall, analyzing it's cracks and stains.

So faint that Lapis wasn't even sure she heard it, Peridot muttered "goodnight" into the now dark room.

As she settled under her blanket, Peridot finally swapped her pants for her beloved shorts again, feeling the cool plastic of her legs as she did.


	6. A homerun of problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are super busy with applying for internships and will be until the end of febuary. I'm super stressed and this will probably be the last chapter until then. Sorry for the delay i hope you enjoy this one. Comments and suggestions appreciated.

Smash! Her robot's claw arm hit into Pearl's robot and forced it to the ground.

"Now will you admit that i'm better?"

Pearl opened her mouth and said "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-"

Peridot's eyes snapped open. Squinting, she searched around for the source of the ringing. Triumphantly, she grabbed the phone and did a small cheer before realizing she had to answer it. With how long she'd taken, she wouldn't be surprised if it was on the last ring.

"Yes, hello, Peridot reporting for duty." Peridot said, voice still groggy and scratchy from sleep.

Steven's cheerful voice filled the air. "Hey Peridot! I didn't think you were going to answer."

"Ah, i was asleep, so"

"Actually sleeping! What a rare concept for you."

"Yeah, i thought i'd try new things."

Both of them chuckled for a second before Steven remembered his mission.

"Oh, right! Peridot, can you help us? Please? We need another baseball player for a challenge match."

Peridot snorted. "Uh, baseball? I can barely climb the stairs."

"Come on we just need one more player! Lars canceled on us."

"Fine, fine. But don't blame me when you lose."

As she hung up, she glanced over at Lapis's bed. It was a mass of blanket with some very fluffy blue hair peaking out of the top and one leg sticking out wildly. Did Lapis say no to Steven? Seemed unlikely. So she probably needed someone to wake her up? Right??? That's how Peridot convinced herself anyway.

Slowly she trodded over to Lapis and thought of the best way to wake her up without getting hit in the face.

A muffled voice answered her dilemma. "Don't even think about it."

Jumping slightly in response, Peridot asked if Lapis was coming to baseball.

"Baseball? For what."

"Steven is playing a game and needs players apparently. I was roped into this pitiful excuse for a game. There's too much running."

"For once i agree. Too much movement. But if Steven needs me then i guess i owe him. Let's go."

Like a zombie, Lapis rose out of bed, still quite disheveled. One scrunched sock remained on Lapis's feet and the same sweatpants and sweatshirt from yesterday remained. 

Peridot scrunched her nose at the sight(and smell). "You're going to play like that? It's pretty warm you know."

"Yeah, smartass." Lapis rolled her eyes. "Says the person who always wears pants."

Peridot mumbling was almost incomprehensible but Lapis managed to make out the "at least i change my clothes."

Shooting Peridot a glare, Lapis gave in. "Fine. Get out."

In return, Peridot raised an eyebrow as she was scooted out of the room. 

After a moment, Lapis emerged; however, she had changed into a blue dress. Peridot rather liked the ribbon and starred at it for a bit too long. Lapis coughed.

"Sorry, um," Peridot mulled over her words for a moment before the question popped into her head "i don't assume you drive?"

\--------

Considering that the baseball field wasn't far, the walk wasn't too awful; however, Peridot regretted her decision to come. The only bonus was that Lapis was radiant, almost smiling as the sun shone down on her already darker and tanned skin. Evidently, Lapis got out much more than Peridot though her skin tone was already darker naturally. Peridot's glance fell to her own almost-white-enough-to-sparkle-in-the-sunlight skin which had acquired a few freckles. Another reason not to go out. Sunburns aren't fun.

All of the players were preparing when they got there, testing bats and throwing balls back and forth. They almost looked professional. Peridot's eyes drifted to Garnet's parents, Sapphire and Ruby giggling and holding hands. Scratch that. It was hard to appear professional with those two flirting constantly. Lapis's face lit up as Steven picked up his head and started jogging towards her. 

"You came! I didn't know you liked baseball."

Lapis smiled slightly as if amused by that statement. "I don't. What is this all about?"

Motioning to the red team on the other side, Steven explained "Sapphire wanted use of one of the computer labs but another teacher wanted the same time slot. So i challenged them to baseball over it!" 

While Peridot looked confused between the relation of a professor disagreement and baseball, Lapis simply appeared amused. It was a typical Steven action after all. Their heads turned at the rest of the red team arriving.

"Aaak!" Peridot squawked as she scrambled behind the bleachers. "Look! It's her!"

Making no effort to look, Lapis simply gazed down at the cowering Peridot. Finally, her head turned to find what Steven affirmed. Ah, the short woman who tried to kill Peridot a few nights ago, how fun. 

"Okay, new plan. Peridot hides and we play the game. Conflict avoided." His face-splitting grin almost convinced Peridot that everything would be fine. The shade did strike a hard bargain as well. Well, hiding was better than dying as the saying went... the saying that Peridot had made up in that exact moment.

His ever optimistic grin turned to Lapis. "Lapis you in? We need another player."

From her new position of leaning on the fence, Lapis's face quirked into a half-smile. "This plan sucks," she said as she tilted her head, pretending to think it over. "sure."

"Alright, good. Garnet's not allowed to play since she's faculty and she would be taking sides between two professors. But we'll be fine!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Let's gather up team!"

\------

She would never admit it but Peridot was rather impressed. From her position behind the bleachers, she could tell that the "Crystal Gems", as they had so dubbed themselves, were "kicking butt"(in Amethysts words). However, Ruby had become rather distracting to Sapphire, making the CGs basically play a man down. As Amethyst hit another home run, she glanced at Lapis. So far Lapis had barely put in effort but every once in a while Peridot would catch something out of character. A little jog or a side shuffle to catch a ball. Lapis almost, almost, looked like she was enjoying this. When she turned towards Peridot, Peridot could feel a smile worm itself onto her face. She briefly wondered if Lapis could even see her behind these bleachers.

She had only realized she had zoned out when she looked up to see the Crystal Gems around her. 

"Okay, small problem. Sapphire and Ruby have been called away and we still need one more batter. With Bob on 3rd, we have victory within reach." He held his cheek with one hand for a moment, thinking through their strategy.

Peridot became very confused for a moment. Bob? Why was he calling Lapis Bob? Before she could wonder further Sapphire's calm voice cut through the group.

"I still have two minutes."

Next to her mother, Garnet suggested "I can run the bases after Sapphire hits."

Steven looked sceptical for a second but then his smile returned. "Sneaky, i like it. For this to work, you two," he motioned at Ruby and Sapphire, "will need to focus. Ruby stop being cute, Sapphire keep your eye on the ball."

Biting back her words, Peridot watched as the Crystal Gems went back out. This plan was doomed.

As expected, Sapphire missed the first two pitches. Peridot was already ready for their defeat; however, suddenly, the air rang as Sapphire slammed the ball. Amethyst shouted "You're a badass Saph" as the plan went into motion. Everyone was so distracted that Garnet ran the bases unnoticed while Sapphire and Ruby snuck off. It was only as the shouts of dismay and cheers died down that a voice shouted over the crowd. "

"Hey! Garnet shouldn't be running!" 

Ah, if it wasn't the woman who wanted Peridot dead. The Crystal Gems gathered around as bickering broke out between the two sides. Peridot briefly considered waiting it out but her legs were already moving. Scrambling across the field, she shouted "wait, wait" and the arguing halted.

"I won't let you guys fight my battles. This is between me and her." Peridot motioned over at the woman who looked surprisingly calm for declaring Peridot dead a short while ago. She still shrunk down when the woman locked eyes with her. 

"Aw Peri" Steven cooed from behind her. 

"You again. I don't even care about the house anymore. It makes sense that someone as pathetic as you would do that."

The woman behind her reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "calm down Sasha."

"Yeah whatever." She nudged the hand off her shoulder. "The more important thing is these bunch of cheaters."

Arguing broke out yet again while Lapis and Peridot mostly watched from the side.

"You trying to pick a fight?!" Amethyst snarled. 

One of the players, a woman with a frown and an eyepatch said "Well maybe we'll call Jasper! Then you wouldn't be acting tough!"

Lapis visibly stiffened beside Peridot and immediately Peridot looked to Steven. He nodded at her and Peridot in turn spoke quietly to the group "You guys have fun settling this. Lapis and i have to head out. Sorry. Bye."

After hesitating for a moment, Peridot gently placed her hand on Lapis' arm, drawing her out of her daze. "Let's head out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

For the rest of the walk home, both of them remained quiet. 

It wasn't until they got "home" that Lapis muttered a soft "thanks", heading to the window.

Peridot promised herself that she would do whatever she could to avoid this happening again.


	7. Peridot isn't a complete jerk, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis spend some quality j-chilling in the aftermath of the baseball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry, i actually had this chapter ready to post a bit ago but then got caught up in life. I can't promise frequent updates with AP tests coming but i'm not dead i promise. As always comments and critism are welcome. Thank you for reading!

Lapis could feel that something had changed. Whether Peridot's new attitude was endearing or infuriating was yet to be decided however. Every little action Peridot had done was as if Lapis was glass. Soft hellos, cautious smiles, Peridot even cleaned up slightly. Though to be fair, Lapis had been quiet ever since Saturday. Out on the baseball field, she had let herself get distracted for just a moment and then everything crashed back down again. Really, she was a fool for thinking she could ever move on.

Looking out the window at the rain droplets brought her some comfort yet she was reminded yet again that nothing was the same. She used to go out and just stand in it. More often than not, she'd get sick too but that was a small concern at the time. Slowly, her hand pushed away a tear on her cheek. At least she could actually cry for once. Usually she just sat, numb with dry eyes. God, she was so useless.

Peridot's voice carried over the listless sea, jolting Lapis slightly. "Hey. I'm back."

Two vibrant green eyes drifted towards her face and hesitated. "Oh... sorry. Do you need anything? Do you want me to leave?"

"No it's okay. I could use a distraction."

"You should watch camp pining hearts with me! I mean, if you want to, of course."

Peridot took Lapis's shrug as the closest to a yes she would get and set into action. Which season was the best? Not 5 certainly. 3 maybe? Wait, no. Lapis hadn't watched any episodes yet. She was being a clod.

She popped open the first of the worn Camp Pining Hearts DVD cases and slipped a disk into the small TV. After selecting the first episode, the theme song started to play and she settled into one of her three beanbag chairs(the other two were for Amethyst and Steven). She took a quick glance behind her. It was hard to tell if Lapis was watching because she was still kinda far away, sitting against the wall, arms around herself with eyes half closed. 

With a bit of anxiety and more than a little enthusiasm, Peridot concentrated on the TV in front of her. She really hoped Lapis liked it. At first she tried to remain quiet but eventually the combination of anxiety plus being completely engrossed in the episode led to Peridot explaining on and on, speaking mostly to herself.

"And you can tell percy has a distinct role in this scene. So early on in the show, it's crucial to the development between percy and pierre as well..."

Almost immediately, Lapis tuned Peridot out. At least the background noise kept her mind a bit busy. Her position against the wall was a bit cramped and she shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

Peridot looked back. "Hey," she patted one of the beanbags, "you can sit closer."

"Maybe I like being uncomfortable, thank you very much."

"Very edgy." Peridot smirked, but internally she was relieved that Lapis was out of her shell somewhat. "Well feel free to join me if you feel like enjoying the finer things in life."

Lapis laughed abruptly, making Peridot laugh as well. "I doubt any of the stuff in this room qualifies anything more than decent."

"That's fair," Peridot replied, her smile carrying through in her tone.

However, after a few minutes, Lapis, with a blanket draped over her shoulders, plopped down in another beanbag. 

The smile drifted away from Lapis's face again as she was drawn into her thoughts.

Before she could stop herself, she spoke out: "Hey Peridot? I'm sorry."

"For what?", Peridot's confused expression turned towards Lapis but Lapis was still staring straight ahead. 

Lapis fidgeted with her fingers, running her fingers over the smooth knuckles. 

"For yelling at you before, i guess. Back when we became roommates."

"Oh is that it?" Sharply, Lapis's head snapped towards Peridot, looking quite annoyed. "No, no. I mean it's okay. I was a total clod before anyways."

Lapis lowered her gaze and was silent for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "What Jasper and i had was a mess, it was probably better you didn't get involved. I did some bad stuff too. It wasn't just Jasper, like i said before."

Peridot wasn't sure how to respond to that. She had never been much good at comforting others. But, Lapis turned back towards the TV and Peridot decided she didn't need to. It was hard sorting through everything Lapis had said in those few sentences. How bad had it gotten? Did Lapis really hurt Jasper too? This was the most Lapis had said to her outside of small talk since she got here.

One of her favorite scenes caught her attention again. Soon enough, she was completely immersed. 

Time sped by quickly as they went through more episodes. Lapis's voice cut through the credits of episode 4.

"Why is Paulette even a character? She's annoying."

"Right?!" A full grin stretched onto Peridot's face. "Trust me, she only gets worse."

Snorting, Lapis said "Oh, i trust you alright. It only took me one episode to hate her."

After that the two of them fell into silence again. However, this time it was a happier silence. During the 6th episode, snoring burst through the air from Peridot's side. Cautiously, she reached over to press off on the TV and then placed a nearby blanket over Lapis.

Lapis woke up from a dreamless sleep, warm, with the glow of a laptop beside her.


	8. Things are a bit better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just chillin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update but i didn't have a whole lot of energy. So it's short. Next time maybe I'll add a bit more :P

Peridot ambled into the empty dorm, noticing the absence of Lapis. It seemed that she had been going to more classes recently which relieved Peridot. Or... at least that's why she assumed Lapis was gone. 

She did notice a new addition to Lapis' mostly empty desk, however. Several mirrors, some broken, but most of them whole, were attached to each other in an odd manner. It gave Peridot the feeling of being watched and of disharmony. Basically, it unnerved her. 

Lazuli sure was odd. But she had to admit, whatever it was did evoke some kind of emotion in her and she guessed that was the goal. 

Peridot's head jolted towards the door as Lapis bumped the door with her shoulder, opening it with arms full of bags.

"Oh you came back from class. I was just picking up some supplies." Lapis said when she saw Peridot.

Wearing a loose, long sleeved, blue and white striped shirt with blue jeans, Lapis gave off a sort of soft, casual vibe. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Overall, she seemed happier. 

Peridot narrowed her eyes at Lapis. "You seem happy... who'd you kill?"

Lapis snorted in return, making Peridot's heart flip flop inside her chest.

"Just a few people today. I decided to take it easy."

A smile wormed its way onto Peridot's face and she met a walking Lapis half way, peeking into the bags.

"Art supplies?"

"An old hobby. I wanted to take a class this year," Lapis said frowning slightly. "I never fit it in i guess." 

She dropped the bags on the floor unceremoniously and turned around, hands on her hips. "But I'm getting back into it."

"Is that what this is?" Peridot waved a hand vaguely at the amalgam of mirrors. 

"Yup. It's nice to do something. Therapeutic." 

Peridot nodded slightly in return, appraising it. "Hmmm... interesting."

"If I don't kill you within the month, maybe I'll show you my mad skills sometime." Lapis smirked back at Peridot as she continued to place paints out on her desk. "If you think you're up for the challenge that is."

"Me?" Peridot commented in mock disbelief. She puffed her chest out. "As if the great Peridot can't conquer any challenge."

Lapis rolled her eyes. "You'll have to impress me sometime then. For now, I'm beat."

"Camp pining hearts?"

Lapis shrugged. "Sure."

She could see this becoming a habit. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate the idea.


	9. Friday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... i’ve been gone crazy long. Junior and senior year totally kicked my ass. Also, I’m not even remotely caught up to Steven Universe right now. But anyways! I finally got around to finishing up this chapter. Hope anyone who sees this enjoys! The chapters from now on will probably be less true to canon and more just the girls doing whatever :P

Lapis rolled herself off her bed and stood up abruptly, then waited for her head to stop spinning at the sudden movement. She trotted over to Peridot's desk and leaned on Peridot's shoulder.

"Hey Peri! Let's do something."

"Pfft, like what. We barely leave the dorm" Peridot said back.

"It's a Friday! Let's live a little. Come on." Lapis pulled Peridot out of her chair half way, cause Peridot to let out a yelp in surprise. 

"Alright, alright! Give me a minute." Peridot let out an exasperated huff and righted herself again.

Lapis watched on in impatience as Peridot closed tabs and went about clearing her desktop (the background was camp pining hearts). She decided to busy herself with changing into something suitable for the evening. 

From behind Lapis, she heard Peridot get up and then a surprised yip. She finished pulling on a blue t-shirt to go with her jeans and then turned around, only to wink at the red face of Peridot. 

"Uh- are you ready to go? I mean- where are we going anyway?" Peridot coughed into her hand.

"And we're off!" Lapis skipped over and looped her arm through Peridot's before proceeding to half drag, half walk with her out the door.

\--------------------

"I thought you said you didn't have a car. Why are we going through the parking lot?" Peridot said dryly. 

Lapis suddenly stopped and grinned at her. "I don't." She waved towards a small blue motorbike. "But I did buy her on impulse." The paint was chipped in several places and there were several spots of rust as well as the handlebar looking precarious. So to put it simply, "she" was basically junk in Peridot's mind.

"We're riding this abomination?" 

Lapis held a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "First of all, How dare you. And secondly, she's beautiful and I love her." 

Peridot scoffed. "No way in hell am I getting on there."

Lapis glanced up at the sky, blue as ever with the sun starting to retreat down. She brought her eyes back down to Peridot's. 

"I'll buy you more soda. I know beach mart is a long walk." 

Lapis wiggled her eyebrows slightly as Peridot's frown deepened.

"Ugh, fine." Peridot said before mumbling under her breath, "I can't believe i'm agreeing to this."

Lapis just swung her leg over her motorbike and looked at Peridot expectantly. With caution and more than a little hesitation Peridot slowly got on behind Lapis before grabbing onto the seat next to her.

"You're going to fall off if you don't grab my waist."

Peridot screwed up her face into a funny expression that almost made Lapis laugh out loud. Lightly, she put her arms around Lapis. 

A helmet appeared from seemingly nowhere to Lapis's hands and Lapis popped onto Peridot's head before fastening the strap. Cutting Peridot's questions and objections off, Lapis just patted the helmet and smiled before turning around.

Peridot had never been on a motorbike before, but after the initial fear (especially when Lapis stopped too fast at that one light), she found herself enjoying it. Her hair was getting even more crazy from the wind of course but she didn’t mind too much. When Peridot leaned to the side and looked at her face, Lapis seemed to be completely at ease driving too. Looking around, Peridot realized she’d never been on this road before. It was still the beginning of fall and the trees around them were changing colors, leaves falling slowly in the light wind. The road twisted back and forth, a side road that was rather scenic. 

They continued on for a while before lapis pulled over by the side of the road.

“We’re stopping here? Really? Where the hell are we anyways?”

Lapis motioned for Peridot to get off the bike and then followed suit. However, instead of answering Peridot, Lapis simply looked down and smirked.

“Lapis?”

“Just follow me.”

And with that, Lapis turned around and headed away from the road and down a hill. There were some thorns around, but surprisingly there was a small dirt path winding down. After a few seconds, the trees opened up a little and Peridot could see and hear a small stream. It was quite pretty actually. 

Lapis turned left near the stream and kept walking on as Peridot glanced around at the trees, minnows, birds, and other sorts of wildlife. The thought that Lapis was going to murder her briefly crossed Peridot’s mind (it would explain the good mood Lapis was in) but she decided there were much better places to murder someone and Lapis was too smart to murder her in a bad location.

Ahead Peridot saw the small stream widening into a larger looking pond, before it narrowed again and continued on. Slowing to a halt, Lapis then sat down on a large rock slightly overhanging the pond. Lapis looked up at Peridot, smiled slightly smugly, and then said “come on don’t just stand there like a weirdo. Oh, I guess that’s kind of a tall ask of me.”

“What?”

“It’s asking a little much to say you shouldn’t be a weirdo.”

“Ouch.” Peridot mocked hurt. “Is this because I insulted ur motorbike?”

“Something like that,” Lapis said before patting the spot next to her. “Come on.”

Peridot was about to start asking the questions she had decided on during the walk, but then saw that Lapis was looking away and decided against it. Slowly, she dusted off her spot and sat criss cross, trying not to think about the dirt getting on her nicer pair of cargo shorts.

Peridot looked over and saw Lapis take off her shoes and socks before lowering her feet into the pond. Lapis then leaned back on her hands and stared up at the tree tops.

“Do you ever think about how little we go out in nature nowadays? Our ancestors couldn’t get enough of this shit and we’re sitting in manufactured box-like homes.”

Peridot made a pfft sound. “It’s not all that bad. We have air conditioning.”

Lapis tilted her head slightly. “And I’m not dying of small pox.”

“Well actually, you probably wouldn’t be dying of small pox. What’s your-“

“Shhh”

“First off, rude,”

“I think I hear a woodpecker. Shhh.”

Peridot grumbled but silenced. She heard the woodpecker, but I mean, it’s only a woodpecker. Still, the look on Lapis’s face said she was happy and Peridot appreciated that at least.

“Alright that was neat. Now strip.”

“Wh-wh-um” Peridot’s eyebrows shot up as she tripped over her words.

Lapis smirked. “Let’s swim!”

“You can’t keep messing with me like this. And also. No.”

Lapis frowned over-dramatically. “Not even for me?”

“There’s no way in hell I’m getting in water. No way. No.”

Lapis grinned and leaned towards Peridot, stretching her hands out and wiggling her fingers. “You suuuuure?”

“Seriously Lapis, please don’t. I’m not getting in.”

Surprisingly, Lapis backed off. “Yeah, fine. Your loss though.”

“It’s fall and getting colder. I doubt I’m missing much.”

“Swimming’s the best.” Lapis paused and looked sad for a second. “Well anyways, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while but I didn’t really get to during summer.”

“Well feel free.”

Lapis started taking off her shirt immediately, causing Peridot to have to whip her head away. 

She was way too gay for Lapis to be doing this sort of thing. Though Lapis was gay too right? She dated Jasper. Why would Lapis keep messing with her like this if she knew the gay struggle. Though a lot of things seemed to come easy to Lapis and she certainly didn’t have many reservations around friends. Wait were they friends? They were friends, right?? Anyways, it seemed like Lapis is just Lapis and that’s what she does, Peridot guessed.

“Hey Lapis?”

“Yeah?” Some shuffling noises and then silence.

“Why didn’t you throw me in the pond?”

“Did you want me to?”

Peridot wouldn’t mind Lapis doing a lot of things to her. Peridot immediately cut off that train of thought. “No, not at all.”

“That’s why then. Also, a friend of mine in middle school got their insulin pump broken because they were thrown into a pool by some jackass. I almost broke his nose.”

Sounded like Lapis. “Thanks I guess.”

After hearing a large splash (and feeling the back of her shirt get wet), Peridot turned towards the pond. She almost immediately turned back around as she could see the top of Lapis’s now wet bra. Through sheer will power she kept the blush from her face and brought her eyes up to Lapis’s. 

“Water is dope.”

Peridot snorted slightly at that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

For a while Peridot just stared off into the woods or watched Lapis half swim half float lazily around the pond, enjoying the silence. Usually Peridot was one for routine but she was starting to get used to the Lapis’s impulsiveness.

“You wanna see my tits?”

Peridot started sputtering even worse than before and had to put her very red in her hands. Never mind, Lapis was still a total wildcard.

At the end of the day, Lapis was shivering but they managed to get into the dorm and get Lapis buried in her blanket pretty well. Then they watched Camp Pining Hearts well into the night.

Peridot never even got the soda Lapis promised her.


End file.
